lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Morphers Rush
Morphers Rush is a game available on the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC, coinciding with the Morphers franchise that was released on May 18, 2018. It is the sequel to Calling All Morphers. Official Description Major Norpher has unleashed a Norpherstorm of legendary proportions. Luckily, you have got a mess of Morphers ready to stop those greedy Norphers. In our new game, Morphers Rush, you will get to play as brand new Morphers from villages both new and old, including the Frosts, Klints, Orbans, Glovers, Livingstones, Ingrids, Munches, Glenward Cortez and Weldons (the Christians, Ernestines, F. Ganeshes, Flemyngs, Spikes, and Winters also appear). Combine characters to make strong morphs, or put together three Morphers from the same neighborhood to create an unstoppable Merph! Use special items and abilities to get past wacky obstacles and stop the Norphers in their tracks. Play Morphers Rush today! Synopsis This game is a prequel to A Mission for the Lost Morphzmo. Major Norpher presents to King Norpher his newest scheme: to separate the Morphers by using the Massive Norpher Morpher Norphel to make a Norpherstorm to throw the Morphers around Morpher Land, as they are at their frailest when they are separated. The plan works, but it also scatters the mechanisms of the machine around as well. Later, the machine is messed with by the Morphers to the point it grows frail and the Massive Norpher Morpher Norphel crashes into the Everglades. Major Norpher begs to Autocrat Norpher that the plan will work and that all they need is more time, but the monarch grows furious and takes matters into his own hands. Gameplay The player must guide Morphers throughout Morpher Land, bringing them back together, while also avoiding the Norpherstorm behind them until they reach the mechanism at the end of the level to shut off the Massive Norpher Morpher Norphel for good. Players choose their Morpher from the start, with recommendations based on their village color being displayed. Each level has various goals that are needed to be met to gain completion stars for each level, gaining character parts in the editor for each perfect level. Version History Version 1.0 (May 21, 2018) Launch of the game and all features. Version 1.1 (June 8, 2018) Bug fixes. Version 1.2 (October 1, 2018) Generation 6 update. Levels There are six regular levels and a seventh bonus level in each world. The sixth level is always a boss level, either chasing the mechanism, or Major Norpher himself. The order of worlds is as follows: # Frigid Volcano # Klinton # Orbantopia # Glover Grotto # Livingstone Jungle # Lava Desert # Food Steppes # Construction Site # Everglades Items Various items are scattered in bubbles to help the player throughout the level. They can either be collected into the inventory or dragged onto the Morpher to be used automatically. * Flight Boots: Gives the Morpher a speed boost. * Remote: Demolishes an obstacle automatically. * Wand: Transports the Morpher a distance away from an obstacle. * Magnet: Attracts all object bubbles to the player. * Piccolo: Attracts all Morpher bubbles to the player. * Paint: Prevents the Morpher from slowing down, regardless of the actual terrain. * Hourglass: Freezes the Norpherstorm for five seconds Obstacles Various obstacles are found throughout the levels that slow down the player. While the Morphers themselves can steadily nick away at them, it takes an entire minute, so the player is suggested to help level them. Merphs automatically raze obstacles, and objects can help destroy them. The remote automatically breaks the obstacle that it was placed onto and the wand teleports the Morpher out of the track of the nearest object. Each successfully smashed obstacle gives out an item. * Button Obstacles: These obstacles need to have button combinations be pressed to crack and fell them. They include quartz ores, Grill Cubes, lights, and disco balls. * Motion Obstacles: These obstacles are held by balloons and connected to a pressure plate and a lever. As one Morpher treads on one of them, the player needs to rapidly shake their Joy-Con upwards to blow up the balloons and pop them. The only obstacles of this variety are anvils and the Shuttle-Space. Tropes * Bubblegloop Swamp: The Everglades. There is even a faint water effect on the screen during every level of it! * Cave Behind the Falls: The beginning of Glover Grotto Level 1 has a waterfall in the background. * Clockworks Area: Klinton Level 3 takes place inside a machine, with you running on cogs and wheels. * Construction Zone Calamity: Big surprise, Construction Site. * Down in the Dumps: Klinton Level 2 takes place in a combination of a scrapheap and a dump. * Elaborate Underground Base: Glover Grotto Level 6. * Eternal Engine: Klinton, with motors and conveyor belts in the background of the majority of the levels. * Flashback with the Other Darrin: The Norpher-themed commercial commercial has David DeLuise dubbing over the lines that Kendrick Lamar said from the short Another Norpher. * Forest of Perpetual Autumn: Livingstone Jungle Level 4 has orange, falling leaves in the background. No other levels in the world do. * Game-Breaking Glitch: When you complete all three objectives on a level, you get a card. However, the cards associated with Construction Site Level 7 and Everglades Level 6 have considerable bugs, and unlocking them causes the game to crash permanently, unless data is reset. Because of this, Everglades Level 7 can only be unlocked through using a code from the instructions booklet of a 2018 Glenward Cortez member's LEGO set. * Hedge of Thorns: Livingstone Jungle Level 2's only Button Obstacles are cacti. * Ice Palace: Frigid Volcano Level 5. * Jungle Japes: Livingstone Jungle (Captain Obvious). * Lethal Lava Land: Lava Desert (also Captain Obvious). * Level Ate: Food Steppes (again, Captain Obvious). * The Lost Woods: Livingstone Jungle Level 6 is in a giant, dark forest. The atmosphere is quite eerie, and this is even before the Norpher Ship Jump Scare. * Planet Heck: Lava Desert Level 3 has demons flying around in the background. Take a closer look and they're actually horned Norphers. * Nightmarish Factory: Klinton Level 6 is inside a fearsome Norpher-decorated factory complex. * Shifting Sand Land: Klinton Level 1, which is before you get to Klinton itself. You are running through a lifeless wasteland full of sand, cacti, and maelstroms of sand (the last two are only in the background). * Space Zone: Orbantopia. * Slippy-Slidey Ice World: Frigid Volcano, as in the show. Luckily, Frictionless Ice has been averted, not that it would be a bad thing, this being a game where you're infinitely running forwards. * Stalactite Spite: The icicles in Frigid Volcano Level 3 fall whenever you pass them. Luckily, this being a runner game, you avoid them no matter what. * Tree Top Town: Livingstone Jungle Level 3 takes place on the woodland treetops, complete with tree houses in the background. * Underground Level: Glover Grotto as a whole, what with the stalagmites, stalactites, and crystals in the walls. Frigid Volcano Level 3 also qualifies, being in a cave full of icy crystal and glowing eyed creatures. * Urban Ruins: Klinton appears to be partially wreckage, with pipes and giant rusted machines throughout. ESRB Descriptor * Platform: Nintendo Switch * Rating Category: T * Content Descriptors: Blood & Gore, Crude Humor, Language, Violence * Rating Summary: This is a runner game in which players assume the role of characters attempting to stop a villainous storm. As run through colorful levels, they attempt to outrun the storm; players break apart amid bits of machinery upon defeat. In some mini-games, players can battle each other using weapons (i.e. “cartoony” swords and missile launchers); another mini-game allows players to cannibalize other living characters; upon eating too much, characters vomit out bloodstained “gibs”. In an open world area, players can provide suicidal characters with the means of their demise or encounter mounds of feces. The words “sh*t” and “a**hole” appear in the dialogue. Video Standards Council/PEGI Descriptor Trivia * Autocrat Norpher makes his second appearance, after Morpher Moon Madness. * Major Norpher has a new look, consisting of an updated moustache and the addition of hair. This version of him also appears in Mission for the Lost Morphzmo. * The Norphers still have their old voices from before Morpher Moon Madness. * The 2017 Ingrids, Frosts, and Glenwarz Cortez are missing from the game, as are the Christians, Flemyngs, and Spikes. * Any two Morphers can be Morphed in this game. * All of the Morphs consist of swapped limbs of the two Morphers, while the Marphs (with the only difference being color) look like the Sid and Krish Marph. * The Generation 5 and 6 Merphs make their debut. * The codes contained in the instruction booklets of the Generation 5 and 6 LEGO sets unlock moving image cards and secret levels in the game, while amiibo unlock parts for the character creator based on the amiibo scanned. * In the prototype image from the Generation 5 instruction booklet, several things appeared to be different. For example, the Morph counter has a minutely different design, and there appears to be a Hamanossi BLT item. The level design takes place in Norpher Land, as there are crates with their logo. Also, the characters were basically static images, and did not have any animations until the final release. * There will be a (fan-made) Rick & Morty episode involving the game. * The slide Fiona made in Incorrect Colors in the background of Frigid Volcano levels sometimes, despite the Norphers shattering it in the same episode. * The game was created around the time Brendan gave up on the series. Errors * The official artwork of the Morphers are seen having different poses with mistakes. ** Farley Ganesh Merph's the Jinjur Morphs' right leg are at the same direction as the left one. ** All Ingrids are missing their fire. ** Spurgeon's hair is pure blonde instead of strawberry blonde, the same as in his prototype artwork. ** Kamryn's giant hand is on the wrong side. ** Chuck's mohawk is brown instead of black. ** When Nor blinks, his eyelids are white rather than skin tone. ** Snow's legs are shorter than they are in the official artwork. * The Klinton card is missing the word "Klinton" on it in the English version of the game. * Despite being a prequel to Mission for the Lost Morphzmo, it has a canon issue, as the characters that met for the first time in the episode already know each other ingame.Category:Video Games Category:Morphers: Rush Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Morphers Category:2018